The present invention relates to an arrangement and a method in connection with a diesel engine.
As it is generally known, the use of a diesel engine may produce a considerable amount of nitrogen oxide emissions. Various methods have been developed to reduce the emissions, such as selective catalytic reduction systems, water injection directly into combustion chamber, moistening of suction air with steam or water. All the prior art approaches require high investments and are technically relatively complicated.
The object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement and a method minimizing the prior art problems. Especially an object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement and a method, by which the nitrogen emissions from a pressure charged diesel engine could be reduced simply and effectively.